Non-volatile semiconductor memories are devices that can be electrically erased and reprogrammed. One type of non-volatile memory that is widely used for general storage and transfer of data in and between computers and other electronic devices is flash memory, such as a split gate flash memory. A split gate flash memory transistor has an architecture similar to that of a conventional logic transistor, such as Metal-Oxide-Semiconductor Field Effect Transistor (MOSFET), in that it also includes a control gate formed over a channel connecting a source and drain in a substrate. However, the memory transistor further includes a memory or charge trapping layer between the control gate and the channel and insulated from both by insulating or dielectric layers. A programming voltage applied to the control gate traps a charge on the charge trapping layer, partially canceling or screening an electric field from the control gate, thereby changing a threshold voltage (VT) of the transistor and programming the memory cell. During read-out, this shift in VT is sensed by the presence or absence of current flow through the channel with application of a predetermined read-out voltage. To erase the memory transistor, an erase voltage is applied to the control gate to restore, or reverse the shift in VT.
An important measure of merit for flash memories is data retention time, which is the time for which the memory transistor can hold charge or remain programmed without the application of power. The charge stored or trapped in the charge trapping layer decreases over time due to leakage current through the insulating layers, thereby reducing the difference between a programmed threshold voltage (VTP) and an erased threshold voltage (VTE) limiting data retention of the memory transistor.
One problem with conventional memory transistors and methods of forming the same is that the charge trapping layer typically has poor or decreasing data retention over time, limiting the useful transistor lifetime. Referring to FIG. 1A, if the charge trapping layer is silicon (Si) rich there is a large, initial window or difference between VTP, represented by graph or line 102, and the VTE, represented by line 104, but the window collapse very rapidly in retention mode to an end of life (EOL 106) of less than about 1.E+07 seconds.
Referring to FIG. 1B, if on the other hand the charge trapping layer is if a high quality nitride layer, that is one having a low stoichiometric concentration of Si, the rate of collapse of the window or Vt slope in retention mode is reduced, but the initial program-erase window is also reduced. Moreover, the slope of Vt in retention mode is still appreciably steep and the leakage path is not sufficiently minimized to significantly improve data retention, thus EOL 106 is only moderately improved.
Another problem is that increasingly semiconductor memories combine logic transistors, such as MOSFET's, with memory transistors in integrated circuits (ICs) fabricated on a common substrate for embedded memory or System-On-Chip (SOC) applications. Many of the current processes for forming performance of memory transistors are incompatible with those used for fabricating logic transistors.
Accordingly, there is a need for memory transistors and methods of forming the same that provides improved data retention and increased transistor lifetime. It is further desirable that the methods of forming the memory device are compatible with those for forming logic elements in the same IC formed on a common substrate.